


Not So Long

by kaywritesthings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Ahshshahhshs I’m funny right, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Enjoy!, F/M, Female Anatomy, Gags, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Swearing, Vibrators, bondage lowkey, he loves u........, soft gavin!!!!, steven king ending, that is to say bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywritesthings/pseuds/kaywritesthings
Summary: You knew how rough Gavin could get. He always asked for permission, and he never went too far. You loved it, though. You loved when he got rough with you.





	Not So Long

**Author's Note:**

> i’m gross and there are like no gavin fics so i wrote this!!

You knew how rough Gavin could get. He always asked for permission, and he never went too far. You loved it, though. You loved when he got rough with you. 

This time, he had you tied up. Your wrists were tied to the headboard, and your ankles to the other end. A ball gag sat in your mouth. He, however, was still fully clothed. 

He smiled devilishly as he pressed the vibrator against your clit. You gasped and bucked your hips, sudden pleasure coursing through your veins.

“Shh,” he whispered. You squirmed and whined. He was about to press down harder when his phone dinged. He sat up and pulled the toy away. He looked at his screen and sighed. 

“Fucking shit. I gotta go, baby. Double homicide.” He glanced at you and smirked as an idea struck him. He pressed the vibrator against your clit and pulled on his jacket. You whined, though it was muffled by the gag. He hesitated and took the ball gag out for a moment.

“Color?” 

“Green,” you breathed. He smiled and put it back in your mouth. He turned the vibrator up to high and walked out.

You couldn’t count the amount of times you came in the next hour or two. It hurt in a good way, and you felt like you were going to pass out. Before, you didn’t even know you could squirt. But you did, multiple times. You felt kind of bad for wrecking his sheets, but then again it was his fault. Your voice was hoarse from screaming. Even if the ball gag muffled your moans, it didn’t stop you.

After what felt like forever, you finally heard the door click. Your eyes flew open at the noise, and you saw Gavin walk in. He grinned and licked his lips. 

“Fucking look at you,” he hummed. “You’re disgusting. Fucking cum all over my bed.”

You sobbed in pleasure and tugged at your restraints. He smirked and pulled the vibrator away. He took out the gag as well. You sighed in relief, gazing up at him. Your eyes were glazed over. 

“Color?” He whispered. You took a shaky breath. 

“Yellow. Give me a minute.” Your voice was hoarse. You inhaled deeply. He ran his fingers through your hair softly, then undid your restraints. You shook out your wrists and sighed softly. 

“Okay. I’m...I’m okay. Go easy.” You smiled slightly. He groaned softly and began stripping. As he did, you found your eyes wandering. He was so handsome. Built, but not so much that it was gross. His chest was only slightly hairy; you knew that he got it waxed regularly. (He said he preferred the smooth feeling.) His body was lined with scars from various missions, and you knew he was a little self conscious of them. But you loved them. Loved them like you loved him.

He was already hard and leaking. You assumed he’d probably been thinking about you since he left, thinking of the state he left you in and how you’d look when he returned. Like he assumed, you were completely debauched. But you loved it. 

“Gav,” you whispered. He glanced at you and smirked, sending a wink your way. (You couldn’t help but giggle. His winks were so stupid– what was that noise? And he winked with both eyes.)

He reached into the drawer and pulled out a condom. After waiting for two hours, he wasn’t about to wait any longer to be buried inside of you. And he didn’t want to make you wait, either. He rolled the condom on and positioned himself above you. He slowly dragged the tip of his cock up your slit, gathering your wetness. You moaned softly, trying to spur him on. 

Slowly, carefully, he slid into you. The feeling made your breath hitch and your muscles tighten. He wasn’t incredibly long, only about five inches, but he made up for it in girth. The first time you two had sex, you were scared you wouldn’t be able to take him. 

“Fuck, baby,” he hissed. “So fucking tight. You’re such a good girl.”

He slid out at an agonizing pace, only to ram back into you. You gasped and covered your mouth. However, he grabbed your arm and pulled it away. 

“Wanna hear you,” he explained. You nodded and bucked your hips up to meet his. The feeling of finally having something inside of you combined with his pelvic bone hitting your clit had your orgasm coming up much faster than you wanted.

“Fuck, baby.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “My good girl.”

“Gav– _ ahh! _ ” Before you could finish your sentence, your orgasm washed over you. Every nerve in your body screamed out, and your vision went completely white. You were pretty sure you screamed, but you couldn’t even tell. Your nails dug into his back, and the way you tightened around him had his thrusts getting sloppy. Almost right after you, he came, moaning your name. 

The two of you stayed like that for a moment, reveling in each other’s company. He slipped out of you and took the condom off, tossing it in the trash. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead. You could feel sleep overcoming you already.

“C’mon, baby. Let’s get you in the bath, and I’ll change my sheets,” he mumbled. You could only nod as he carried you into the bathroom. He ran a warm bath and placed you in the tub. You sank into the water and sighed.

About ten minutes later, Gavin returned. He helped you stand up and dry off, even gave you one of his shirts to wear. (You had your own, but his were much more comfortable.) He placed you in his fresh sheets and laid next to you. 

“You were so fuckin’ good,” he whispered. “All for me. My good baby girl.”

“Mm…”

“That wasn’t too much? I-I was a little worried once I got to the station that you’d be passed out or some shit…” He laughed nervously. You shook your head.

“Not so long next time, baby.”


End file.
